emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1533 (21st February 1991)
Plot Sarah is tired working at both the farm and the pub. Jack is appreciative of her effort. Mark and Paula confirm their date and decide to meet at the cinema. Alan and Henry continue to get under each other's feet at The Woolpack. Jack receives the bill for the bridleway clearing from the council - £1,000. The midwife assures Elsa and Nick that the amount of crying Alice is doing is completely normal. She encourages Elsa to get more rest. Jack blames Kim for informing the council about the blocked bridleway when he finds her riding along it. Sarah apologises and explains how Joe left them in the lurch by not mentioning the letter. Michael calls at Emmerdale for news on Rachel and discovers she's now in Italy. He laments having too much time on his hands. Henry's pride kicks in when Alan tells him he'll have to cope on his own at the pub as he's going out this evening. Henry lies and tells him that he is too. Sarah is forced to step in and cover their shift. Alan calls round to 3 Demdyke Row and offers to whisk Elizabeth and Michael away for dinner to escape Alice crying for a night. Michael teases Elizabeth that Alan fancies her. Mark waits outside the cinema for Paula but she arrives twenty minutes late having missed the bus. When she arrives, she tells Mark that she doesn't like violent films and decides to walk him back to her house as her parents are out instead. Elsa settles Alice and notices Nick has fell asleep on the sofa. She wakes him and he encourages her to have an early night while he looks after Alice. Henry calls at Emmerdale and admits to Jack and Annie that his pride is responsible for Sarah working tonight and explains about Alan. Annie encourages them to find a way to bury the hatchet. Jack informs them both they need an extra pair of hands at the farm with lambing coming up and suggests they employ Michael. Annie and Henry agree. Nick struggles to settle Alice when she begins crying again. Jack asks Annie and Henry if they mind if he splits his share of the farm with Sarah, as Joe once did with Kate. He's pleased when they both give their consent. Mark offers to help out on the farm in the morning. He informs Annie that he spent the majority of his date with Paula's dad who is a keen rambler and insisted on showing Mark his photographs. Jack informs Sarah of his decision to split his shares of the farm with her, but he's disappointed when she declines, believing her desire for independence to be taking over again. Sarah assures him that this is not the case, explaining that she doesn't feel like she's earned that level of responsibility yet and is happy with how things are. Elsa is appalled when she wakes and finds Nick shouting at Alice to be quiet. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Kim Tate - Claire King *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Paula Barker - Judy Brooke *Dan - Julian Walsh *Midwife - Polly Highton Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, fields, farmhouse kitchen and cottage *Unknown school *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Hotten Comprehensive *Cottage Road Cinema, Headingley, Leeds - Exterior Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD